I'll Always Remember You, Serenity's Diary
by The-Phoebster34
Summary: This is my version of Silver Millennium, of Serenity and Endymion, it's different writing about, UsagixMamoru! DISCLAIMER: I don't anything of Sailor Moon!
1. Outer Sailor Soliders

I was running, trying reaching someone. "Endymion," I called out. He was running too, towards a blaze of fire. He looked back at me and smiled. Why was he smiling at a time like this? "I love you, Serenity." He whispered. "Endymion!" I called out again. He was standing in front of the fire, not moving. He muttered something; I couldn't hear him over my crying. The smoke from the fire coated my lungs, I was tripping over my long hair, and I was about 10 meters away from him. Then, he jumped in the fire, my face was soaked with tears, now even more now that he jumped in. "I love you too, Endymion!" I stopped running, in front of the fire where he was. I stopped crying, I wiped my tears. I can't live without him. He is everything. I jumped into the fire behind him.

I woke with a jerk. It was my room, white, with yellow crescent moons everywhere. I am Serenity, princess of the Moon. I left my diary for you to read. Me being a goddess of some sort, I can remember every detail of my life since I was born. Even though this is probably 5,000 years ago, I thought you might like it. My mother is Selene, Artemis, or Diana, whatever your religion is, or what you think. She is still a virgin, she somehow made me, I'm not guessing.

I put my hand on my head, I got head rush. "Who's Endymion?" I asked myself. I got up and put my dress on and took off my nightgown. By the time I got out to the Dining Room, everybody was standing at the end of the table. "Hi Serenity, sit down." Mars said. He has raven black hair and really dislikes me sometimes. Luna says she has an aristocratic face, and she wears her sailor outfit which, by the way, is red. She is the guardian of fire and war; I guess that's why we fight all the time. "Okay…" I sat down slowly. Everyone was sitting on the opposite side of the table, weird, right?

"What's up?" I ended the long silence. "You are going queen of Silver Millennium in about ten days. What are you going to do?" Mercury asked. She has short blue hair and is very smart; she also has a blue sailor outfit and is the guardian of water and wisdom. Two W's! "Um, I was thinking about doing a big coronation?" I said. "Without the question mark." Mars snaps. "What?" I said, dumb-founded. "Say it, without the question mark." She snaps again. "A big coronation." I roll my eyes.

When you turn fourteen on Silver Millennium, you are known as a woman and not a girl, but you don't move out of the house until you are 21. Royalty on the other hand, you become queen once you turn 14, and I am 13 at the moment, but my birthday is in 10 days, so yeah.

"Um, you guy?" I stop eating. "Serenity, you look a little shaken up." Jupiter leans forward. She has wavy hair which is put into a ponytail; she has beautiful which I admired since I was little. She had a green sailor outfit and was the guardian of lightning and protection. "Is there a guy with short black hair and deep eyes? Maybe goes by the name of Endymion?" I twist my fork around. "He is prince of the Earth, and is twenty years old…-" Venus explained. "And I sway out of your league." Mars interrupted. I pulled the bottom of my down and gave her a raspberry, she did the same. "As I was saying, he will soon become king." She finished her description. Venus has long (Not as long as mine) blonde hair which the top half is held back with a bow. She has a yellow sailor suit. She is the guardian of love and beauty; she is very graceful and poised too. She has this cat named Artemis, after my mom. "Oh, that's good." I said with a piece of bacon in my mouth.

After we finished, the Sailor Senshi had to go back to work, meet my mom down on Earth, they wouldn't be home 'till later. I had no one to hang out with. So I went to the Palace's library to look up on Endymion. He is a prince, like Venus said, and is very handsome. His father is the king of Earth; it didn't say what his name was. His birthday was in a few months from now, but since the king was very ill, they had to make him king early.

"Hello, Serenity." Someone behind me touched my shoulder. I scared me a little that I jumped. "Hi mother, are the Sailor Scouts back with you?" I turned around to look at her. She smiled, "Yes they are here. What are you looking at?" She was trying to see my book. "I had a strange dream last night; it was about the prince of the Earth, Endymion. In the dream he jumped into a blaze of fire, just to save me, it didn't do much good, because I jumped in after him. It was like I was in love with him. Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded. "Sure, don't worry honey; it will be our little secret." She kissed my forehead. "Thanks, mom." I hugged her. "They are some guest here to see you; you better put down the book and go see them." She commanded. I nodded. I put my book away, and went to the entrance.

There were three women at the door.

One had short light brown hair, like, Endymion short hair (I remember my dream), and she had the profile of a guy, even though her face looks like both a guy and girl, but I bet without her breasts and the sailor outfit like the others, I would have thought she was a boy. She also had light pink lipstick on, I sometimes wear make-up only on special occasions, but the Sailor Soldiers wear make-up all the time, I guess that's why she is to. She had a sword strapped to her hip; it had different gems on the red blade. She seemed like the kind of girl who wins at every kind of fast sport, never loses, but never tries.

The second one; had wavy sea-green-blue hair that went in her face a bit. She looked nothing like a guy, she looked comfortable, and so did the other two. She had her arm on the shoulder of the first one, and the first one had her arm around the second one's waist, it seemed like they were in a "special" relationship. She had a mirror in her hand that had a pattern around the glass, the colour of the glass matched the colour of her hair, but the mirror was foggy, that it didn't show any reflection. She had a little bit darker lipstick than the 1st one, but not by much. She seemed like the kind of girl that stays home and practices her instrument or listens to classical music. I only listen to classical music; I grew quite fond of it. She seemed very different than the first one.

The third one was also very different too. Her skin was light coffee brown, it looked very exotic. Her hair colour was black as a crow's, like Mars', but the style was like Venus'. She had bigger eyes than the others too, but not by much. Her lipstick was a dark pink, almost red. She had a staff that was purple, and was heart shaped on the top; it also had a big red ball that was swirly. Meanwhile, first and second stood side by side, third stood at least three ft. away. She seems like a very smart girl, like Mercury, and very strong, like Jupiter.

"Hi!" Venus hugged the first one. I was confused; I've never seen these people in all my thirteen years. Although, the Sailor Soldiers are at least three years older than me, or maybe even five.

"I don't mean to be rude," I was always polite, my mother raised like that. "But I don't know you." I took two steps. "Sorry, I'm Sailor Uranus." The first said. "I'm Sailor Neptune." The second pointed at herself. "And I'm Sailor Pluto." The third introduced her. "And we make The Outer Sailor Soldiers." They all said.

"We live on the edge of the Solar System, protecting Silver Millennium, from evil forces." Uranus said. "And there is one coming towards Silver Millennium now. We don't know what it is, or if it's all harmful, but we thought we should warn you." Neptune warned.

They all left, back to their palaces, and I was bored again.


	2. Belle Of The Ball

I walked into my room. Thinking hard about Endymion and the Evil Force coming our way, what of it ends life as we know it? Or worse, ends it completely?

I walked past Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. "Serenity! I need to talk to you!" I heard Mars' voice behind me. "Yes, Mars?" I ask. I turned around. "There is a ball tonight at the Earth Kingdom, in honour of your crowning, act nicely." She warned. "When do I not?" I shook my head. "Just do it! There is a dance between you and the Prince Endymion, don't mess it up." She warned sternly. "Endymion?" I said meekly. "Yes, don't mess it up!" She repeated. "I won't." I insisted. I'm going to see my dream guy!

"Wear NICE stuff!" Mars shouted, her hand covering her lips. "Okay!" I shouted.

I got into my room and let out a big sigh. I only have one thing to wear, one kind really, but maybe…

I got changed into my normal dress, but added a yellow bracelet to my wrist and my swirly earrings, I put light white eyeliner on my eyelids and a soft pink lipstick on my lips, and a sweet and light blush to my cheeks. I looked at myself and was happy, but I fixed my hair a tiny bit because a few hairs were out, I put it in the normal bun-style which Mars makes fun of me from time to time. I sighed and stared at myself, I'll meet Endymion, what will he think of me? Should I tell him I've been dreaming about him for the last three months? Would he think I was crazy? Or is he having the same dreams as well?  
We got to the ball. My mother had her hand on my back and breathing quite heavily.

"I would like to introduce the Princess of The Moon, soon to be Queen, Princess Serenity!" The King's advisor said in a booming voice. I got up on the small stage. "It is a great welcome to be here, in your wonderful kingdom! Earth is beautiful, I have been admiring it since I was little, but I know my duty's as a princess, esepicially as a Moon Princess, to never become distracted to anything!" I say. "Now we would like to honour the dance to bring the two kingdoms together, the future King of The Earth and future Queen of The Moon!" The advisor came up in front of me, the fanfare played as Prince Endymion walked in, he was exactly like how I expected him to be.  
"May I have this dance?" He put out his hand to pull me out on the dance floor, I took it and he helped me off the stage. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." He shrugged, he so… laid-back. "So, when's your birthday?" I ask as he spins me on the floor. "On August 3rd, but since my father is very ill, they have to make my coronation earlier. You?" He obviously didn't know or was nervous as me. "In ten days, that's why I'm going to be queen." I smirked, we danced on the floor, it was like we were on an entire different world, a magical one.  
"Yeah, I do know that. But I felt like asking to be polite." He smirked back. I made a small smile and he looked at my hair. "Why is your hair like that?" He asked. "Because my mother wears it the same, as all my ancestors before me." I explained.  
He asked me ridiculous questions and so did I, I either answered them ridiculously or honestly. Then he asked me to go out to the garden outside, I agreed.  
We walked around the rose bushes. Red ones, and some white ones. "Do you like roses?" I pet the delicate red rose. "Yes, my father does too." He stood next to me. "Really? So, do you like it here on Earth?" I asked, I sat down on a beige marble seat, he sat next to me, I blushed. "Yes, but it must be exciting to live on the Moon." He lightly bumped my arm. "It's basically the same. Just the people look different, and the trees are real." I rubbed my fingers on a tree leaf. "Yeah." He sighed.

I looked around, a small opening that was made of limestone and sandstone, beautiful topiaries surrounded the little opening, and in the opening our marble seat.

He ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "So, what…-" I got interrupted. "Endymion! Endymion!" I heard a woman call. "What does she want now?" He mumbled. Princess Beryl came by and grabbed Endymion arms. "I finally found you! They want to introduce us." She sighed. "Us?" I asked and looked at him. "Okay, I'll come in later." He said to her half-heartedly. She nodded abs walked away.

"Us?" I repeated. "She is my fiancée." He muttered. My eyes practically popped out of my head. "What?! You're fiancée?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Don't worry, it's an arranged marriage. I like you." He grinned, I blushed. I pecked him on the cheek and walked inside. He smiled and followed me.

After that, Endymion and Beryl stepped onstage, she clung onto his arm, he stepped few inches away from her. "We are glad to announce that King Endymion has arranged a marriage for our Prince so we can finally have a Queen after twenty years!" The announcer announced. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, I couldn't bare to watch. Mars elbowed me hard to my bicep. "Ow!" I whined. "Be respectful." She muttered while still clapping. "I'm going to the washroom." I got up and left, Mars rolled her eyes.

I walked in the door. The blue and white tiles covered the large bathroom. It had sets of make-up, a pyramid of toilet paper, a sink that was thirty feet long, bottles of perfume, a shower and bath, and of course, the toilet. I never think they would have a fully equipped bathroom. My bathroom is a little bigger than this, but this is like a public bathroom. You wouldn't expect it to be so big.

I turned the sink on and splashed the cold water on my face. I looked at my face on the mirror, was I crying? Puffy red eyes, was the first thing I saw. I thought, why was I crying? Maybe I hated the idea of Beryl and Endymion being fiancées. But you could totally tell that there feelings for each other wasn't mutual. She was clingy, he didn't like the idea that much.

But, why did I care? I did like him, he was nice looking and was sweet and funny. But he is getting married, even if I did love him, I can't be with him forever.

Do I love him? Can't be, we only met a few hours ago. But I feel like I have a strong connection, maybe because of the dreams? No, it's like we share a destiny…

I washed my face again, dried it with the small dark blue towel. "Serenity?" I heard a voice. "Luna?" I asked and unlocked the door. Sometimes Luna was a cat, but at special occasions she was a beautiful human.

She had dark black hair that was just a little shorter than mine, her eyes were a beautiful black, her posture was really high, you could say she was perfect, but to me, she was a little annoying.

"We are leaving, or do you wish to stay a bit longer?" She said politely. "I want to go." I sighed.

We walked out to the portal to the moon, I wished I could stay, but I had nobody to stay for. Princess Beryl and I did use to play around when I was younger, but we never considered ourselves as good friends, more like friends, but now, she was more like a rival.

"I'll see you, Endô." My mom whispered, I grinned. They were good friends, like brother and sister, it was tragic for her for him to be dying in a matter of time.

We all climbed into the portal, and we left to the moon.


End file.
